Episode 476
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 567 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Zoro - Sanji | rating = 9.8 | rank = 5 }} "Luffy's Strength is Exhausted! All-Out War in the Oris Plaza!!!!" is the 476th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Ace thinks back to his childhood, when he fought with anyone who spoke ill of Roger, and wondering if he should ever have been born. In the present, he’s touched by everyone fighting for him and realizes that he wants to live. Buggy comes to after recovering from being frozen, and notices that Mr. 3 is gone. Whitebeard doubles over in pain while fighting Akainu, enabling Akainu to severely injure him and distracting Marco and Jozu long enough for them to be injured by Kizaru and Aokiji. Luffy asks for Ivankov to give him Tension Hormones to enable him to fight again and save Ace. Ivankov refuses, saying that it will likely kill him, but Luffy responds by saying that he would rather die than fail to save Ace, causing Ivankov to comply, restoring Luffy’s energy. Koby, despite being afraid earlier and Helmeppo's advice to stay out now that the Marines are almost certain to win, goes out to fight. Long Summary Ivankov is barely capable of avoiding to fall into water, as Jinbe asks what he's doing, to which he replies that he is trying to hear what is happening on the plaza. Ivankov begins to panic about Luffy and blames Jinbe. Meanwhile, war keeps its pace, and Marco thanks Little Oars Jr. for his help. Whitebeard commands his pirates to clear the way, as he readies a powerful shockwave. Knowing the danger Aokiji uses his powers to freeze Whitebeard on his Ice Ball, however he is unable to freeze him as Whitebeard's vibrations cannot be frozen. Aokiji readies another attack and ends impaled by Whitebeard so he can freeze him at point-blank, however Jozu prevents it by shattering Aokiji, but he quickly regenerates, albeit slightly injured. Luffy and the pirates keep their move, and Garp starts to behave strangely, which Sengoku notes. Both Helmeppo and Koby feel helpless, with Koby deciding he must fight for the sake of his promise to Luffy. Vice Admiral Momonga attacks Luffy with his Rokushiki swordmanship. Luffy is then attacked by another vice admiral, and then blasted away by Kizaru's beams, much to the anger of Garp, to which Sengoku is fast to remind him of his position. Kizaru commends on Luffy's tenacity, but claims that "if he's not strong, he cannot save Ace". Koby and Helmeppo panic at how Luffy is faced by Kizaru, while Luffy begins to lose consciousness. Kizaru proceeds to kick Luffy away, and is caught by Whitebeard, to which Kizaru berates him, while sarcastically commending the Whitebeard pirates who try to protect their captain. Jinbe and Ivankov soon make their arrival, while Luffy struggles to keep fighting, and is soon treated by a surgeon. Whitebeard claims how he likes people like Luffy, and readies a shockwave, but Akainu prevents it, and the two start a fight of massive sheer-power. Both the Shichibukai and the Whitebeard Pirates make their way through. Sentomaru reassures his assault leading the Pacifista. Marco readies himself and flies towards Ace to rescue him, to which Sengoku orders the Marines to shoot him down to no avail. When Marco is about to reach the scaffold after a long struggle, Garp jumps into the air and proceeds to brutally punch Marco away. This course of action annoys Sengoku and surprises everyone else. Garp then makes his claim that whoever wants to pass, must kill him first. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 476